Give Me Thirty Days of Your Love?
by cruciomysoul
Summary: Day 01: "Don't cry, Bart- Bart, it's okay…" His words are too late, however, as he feels the warm droplets splatter on his cheek and slide down onto his chin. Jaime's eyes shift to the corners of their sockets as he watches the tears as best he could./ Part of my 'Your Pulse is Mine' series over on AO3. Bluepulse, 30 Day OTP challenge - chapters are individual days.
1. Day 1 - Holding Hands

**30 Day OTP Challenge Bluepulse**

**Day 01 - Holding Hands**

(It's my personal challenge to end all of these with a kiss. Keep your eye out for that!)

* * *

The sobs come quietly, slowly; then all at once.

Jaime lets his beetle suit fade away, down to his neck; so that Bart can see his face.

"Hey," He says softly, looking up at the speedster, a small, relieved smile spreading across his mouth.

His eyes are soft, like cashews, and it makes Bart's heart wrench even more.

Bart's whole body is shaking, and his hand is clutching at Jaime's tighter than ever.

"Don't cry, Bart- Bart, it's okay…" His words are too late, however, as he feels the warm droplets splatter on his cheek and slide down onto his chin.

Jaime's eyes shift to the corners of their sockets as he watches the tears as best he could, before going back to looking up at Bart.

He can feel the wind whipping around him as he hangs there, his body swaying lightly.

"I-I thought…" Bart's voice dribbles over the edge of the cliff, and Bart chokes then, a little happy noise that sounds like a laugh caught up in his suffocating throat. "That- that I'd been too late." He whispers, and then amidst the tears, smiles- no, _beams_ at Jaime.

He makes that little happy noise again, and more tears drop onto Jaime's cheek, landing on marks of dried blood, making them moist so that the red streaks down his face along with the tears.

"Bart…" Jaime tries again, but then there's a proper laugh - a cute, little relieved giggle that erupts from Bart as he begins to pull Jaime back up.

When his knees are planted firmly on the ground, and with them still clasping each other's hand tightly, Jaime uses his other hand to secure Bart's face, and kisses him deeply.

* * *

**So I started this a month ago (it's going to take a while for me to do all 30 days) And I'm uploading it now in case anybody wishes to follow the challenge as I update it, instead of repeatedly having to check my Tumblr.**

**The original plan was to upload it as one big chapter, but some of these are quite long so I figured individual chapters would be better.**

**Leave a review if you want, and follow if you want to keep up to date! (I'm currently up to day 11, the rest will probably all be up by tomorrow ^.^)**

**Based off of this gif: .tumblr tumblr_lxn8l0N1IC1qlejulo1_r1_ **


	2. Day 02 - Cuddling Somewhere

**Day 02 - Cuddling Somewhere**

(This is a non-powered AU)

* * *

The rain lashed down as heavy as it could, soaking the two teens to the bone. Shivering violently, Jaime and Bart ran as fast as they could across the muddy plain, intent on finding some shelter.

Their shelter, and savour, came in the form of a giant rock - well, really it was two rocks that formed a little cave hole in the middle, and it acted as an adequate wind break, blocking most of the rain from them, with the occasional spray over.

But they didn't mind that; it was a hell of a lot better than the torrential downpour also occurring.

Collapsing onto the dusty (and, thankfully, dry) ground, the two boys let out a heady sigh.

Bart chuckled nervously, "Boy, we sure picked a great day to go out walking."

"Oh shut it, you." Jaime retorted, rolling his eyes and giving Bart a playful shove.

The shove only fuelled Bart's laughter, and using the momentum from the shove, angled his body so that he would land leaning against Jaime's side.

He slumped against it, snuggling in close.

Jaime lifted an arm and strung it under Bart's arm and across his torso, bringing his knees up slightly.

Minutes passed in silence, with just their (gradually slowing) breathing.

"Hey," Bart said, almost breathless, and Jaime took this as an opportunity to wipe Bart's sopping hair off of his brow, and out of his eyes for him. Bart smiled up in thanks, all teeth and glowing. "How long 'til the rain stops?" He questioned, casting a quick look at the rain.

"Does it really matter?" Jaime responded, also giving the rain a quick look before bending down and pressing a quick, soft kiss to Bart's lips.

Bart smiled in response, eyes still closed, "I guess not," He said before reaching his arms up to pull Jaime down for another kiss.


	3. Day 03 - GamingWatching a Movie

**Day 03 - Gaming/Watching a Movie**

* * *

"What's this?" Bart was crouched in front of Jaime's TV, fiddling with a flap that was connected to a black device that was the same shape and size as the DVD player, but considerably lacking in the actual DVD slot.

Jaime walked forward a bit and peered over Bart's shoulder, at what he was fiddling with. "Oh, that," Jaime crouched beside him, and pointed at the JVC logo. "It's a video player. You put the tape in there," He motioned at the flap Bart was holding open.

Bart's brow furrowed, "Tape…? Oh! You mean those giant cassette things?"

Jaime looked genuinely surprised, "You've seen a video tape before?"

Bart nodded, moving to sit cross legged in front of Jaime. "There used to be a collection at the museum. And there was a stack in the loft, apparently they belonged to granddad."

"Oh." What else could Jaime say? The things he grew up rewinding were now a prehistoric artefact to his boyfriend.

Bart was now peering around Jaime's living room. "Do you have any?"

"Any what?" Bart cast Jaime a sidelong look,

"Tapes!" He exclaimed, motioning to the TV. "I haven't actually seen one played before."

"Oh, right, yeah." Jaime leant to the right and pulled out a basket from the side of his TV, filled to the brim with videos. He began rifling through them, naming several as he went.

"Dr. Doolittle… Dr Doolittle 2… Mr Boogedy… Scooby-Doo - Milagro's favourite, we have about seven different films - … Mrs. Doubtfire… Treasure Island… Stuart Little… Matilda… Lee Evans tour… Any of these striking your fancy?"

Jaime looked up to see Bart had now relocated to lying upside down on his sofa, having (thankfully) taken his shoes off.

"Ummm… Mrs. Doubtfire? What's that one about?" Bart stretched his arms out, fingers grasping for the case. Jaime handed it over happily. The film was a personal favourite of his.

Bart flipped over the case, quickly skimming over the back "Yeah. This one."

Jaime nodded, before slotting it into the player, eternally happy he had remembered to rewind it after his last viewing.

Fast forwarding through the adverts, Jaime soon settled into place beside Bart on the couch.

It was while Euphegenia's House was airing for the second time that Jaime heard the sniffles. He looked down at Bart, who had nestled under Jaime's arm.

"Bart?" He asked, slightly alarmed.

Bart shook his head, quickly burying it into Jaime's side.

"What's wrong?" Jaime was more panicked now, and his other arm came to wrap around the younger teen.

"They'rehappytears." Was the muffled response. He thought.

Bart came out of his side eventually, as the credits were rolling, and wiped the tears off his face.

"S-sorry. Was sad, s'all." Jaime smiled down at Bart's slightly flushed face, before planting a kiss to Bart's forehead. "Happy-sad., though." Bart murmured, and Jaime had to laugh.

"Happy-sad." He agreed, pecking Bart on the mouth.

* * *

**Fun fact: My nan has all those videos and more. And I still use my video player. We've had it at least 12 years.**


	4. Day 04 - Dragon Taming

**Day 04 - Dragon Taming**

(Was originally 'On a Date', but I've already written that so)

* * *

"Wahhh, _oof!_" Bart -literally, not figuratively- face plants the floor.

He can hear the other boys in the class laughing, and his face turns a lovely vibrant red. Distantly, he can also hear the class teacher trying (and failing) to cease their laughter, as Ibn Al circles above.

The dragon, standing a mere 15 metres tall, is the smallest of the class. And the most brutal, the most vicious and also Bart's.

Why oh _why_ had he been the last to arrive on their first day?! God damn Gary, getting their just before him and taking the last nicely tempered dragon.

Being the smallest did have it's advantages, though; Ibn Al was by far the fastest. Which Bart was kind of extremely okay with - or, at least he _would_ be, if he could stay on the damned thing for more than two minutes.

He could still hear chortles of laughter echoing through the woods, and it made Bart's eyes sting.

After he blinks them away, hard and fast, they refocus to find a hand extended in front of him.

Looking up, he sees it belongs to classmate (and best friend if he was totally honest) Jaime.

Smiling, Bart accepts the hand and is hauled to his feet. He pats his clothes, beating away the dust.

"You okay?" Jaime asks, inspecting him for any obvious damage. Bart nods,

"Yeah. Just the usual." He looks over to where Ibn Al has thumped to the ground, his tail swishing viciously.

"You literally just ran and jumped on his back," Jaime states, a bemused look on his face as he too observes the dragon.

"Well," Bart exclaims, throwing his arms up in exasperation. He's rather glad they're a bit too far out of hearing range for the other classmates. "What else was I supposed to do?! He's unapproachable!"

"Tempt him with food," Jaime supplies,

"Really, you don't think I've tried that." Bart dead pans, giving Jaime a rather frightening look.

"Sorry," Jaime apologises, and Bart waves it off.

"Maybe if you try a different kind of food? Khaji Da refused to take the meat off me at first… He'll only eat it now if it's been left for several weeks. He prefers fruit."

"Oh." Is all Bart can say to that, because really, why hadn't he thought of it before? "Do you-"

"Here," Jaime hands Bart a slab of raw meat. It's part of a deer, he can feel by the texture. Usually he would offer chicken.

Bart, using the information that he does actually learn in class, contrary to popular belief, stays humped as he approaches Ibn Al, the hand with the meat in extended.

He makes it a few metres forward before Ibn Al starts reacting, hissing and throwing a miniature fit.

He can kind of maybe hear Jaime and some other people calling him to come back before Ibn Al takes a swipe and sends him to the infirmary (again) but really this is actually the closest he has gotten to the animal in _months_ and he is _so_ not backing down.

He stands still, and let's Ibn Al's tempter subside as he gets used to Bart being so close.

It takes several long breath baited moments for there to be a change, but eventually Bart can feel breath puffing down onto his hand.

The weight is lifted, and Bart looks up through his lashes to see Ibn Al chomping on the meat he offered.

Huh.

Bart smiles widely as Ibn Al inspects his hand again, sniffing for more food, and slowly, ever so slowly, Bart turns his hand over and places it on Ibn Al's face, just above the mouth.

When the dragon doesn't jerk back from the contact, Bart takes it as a sign to move his hand up and down in a stroking motion.

He succeeds, and when Ibn Al realised that maybe being touched by this little creature isn't so bad, he begins to lean into Bart's touch.

Bart is delighted. Like, really really delighted, so he turns back to look at Jaime.

"I'm stroking him. Oh my god, Jaime, _I'm stroking him!_ I have conquered the dragon! Tamed the mighty beast! Found the Holy Gra-_uuumpf!"_ In his (sweet, sweet) victory, Bart had failed to notice one fatal flaw:

Ibn Al's tail, now swishing in content, heading straight for his side.

And sending him flying to, once again, face plant the floor.

Except he didn't face plant the floor.

Oh lord no.

He face planted Jaime.

Jaime's face.

Jaime's lips.

And if the teacher could barely control the class before, he had absolutely no hope now, because _Bart and Jaime were K-I-S-S-I-N-G._

* * *

**The ending was based on the scene from Naruto where that kid elbows Naruto into Sasuke...**

**And I love dragons. And I wonder if anyone knows who Ibn Al was named after...**


	5. Day 05 - Kissing

**Day 05 - Kissing**

* * *

It started of slow; small tender kisses that were filled with love and compassion and smiles.

And then Bart got hungry, which was absolutely nothing new, and Jaime ended up being pressed into the edge of the sofa as Bart lay on top of him, still sucking face, though this time with added tongue.

Jaime tried to quieten his moan as Bart bit down on his bottom lip.

He could feel Bart smiling; the little shit.

"Nnnh," He tried to get out more than that - a sentence, at any rate -, but Bart's tongue invading his mouth kind of stopped him.

The hands slowly rubbing up and down his chest also kind of stopped him.

Eventually, the stroking of his chest stopped, and Jaime would deny all accusations that he let out a sad little whine, and one hand wrapped around the back of his neck, playing with the ends of his hair.

Okay, he kind of maybe liked this a little more than the stroking.

Before Bart would later complain about 'being left out', Jaime raised his arms from his side and clasped them around Bart's body, bringing the boy's body closer to him.

He felt Bart smile again, and that smile (as well as that tongue) got a little more pronounced as Jaime's hands slid lower until the were cupping and cradling that round thing Bart called a butt, and Jaime called his.

* * *

**Whaaaaat. It's actually been ages since I wrote anything that was deemed more than a K rating, so this wasn't even heavy and I am totally out of practice *rides off into the sunset on an alpaca***


	6. Day 06 - Wearing Each Other's Clothes

**Day 06 - Wearing Each Other's Clothes**

(Or that time where Jaime was practically naked because _height difference~)_

* * *

"I feel like a bear. You can't even see my arms. Look!" To demonstrate this newly found fact, Bart decided the best course of action was for him to wave his arms (read: sleeves) frantically up and down in front of Jaime's face.

"I can see that." Jaime ground out, still struggling with trying to fit his leg into Bart's pair of jeans.

He was _so_ glad the teen hadn't opted for skinnies that day.

Bart let out a deep chuckle, "Oh, man. C'mere," Instead of waiting for Jaime to hop over, Bart zipped around and got Jaime out of the jeans before he could even blink.

Jaime's brow furrowed. "Uh, hermano, pretty sure I was supposed to be wearing them…"

"It's cool, you look fine without them. Better even." Bart grinned, hands on hips. "Besides, how often is it you get to hang out with your bear feeling boyfriend?" He asked, crushing Jaime into a hug.

"ugh… All the time," Jaime squeaked out, getting his breath back after Bart let go. Bart took another look at the sleeves that were halfway down Jaime's arms (and down to Bart's wrists on him) and chuckled again.

"Let's get that off too," He announced, before whipping it off, leaving Jaime a bit frazzled and his hair a mess.

"Thanks, Bart," Jaime sighed, and brought his hands around to clasp behind Jaime's waist.

"No problemo her-ma-no," He beamed up at Jaime, wrapping his arms around the teens neck. "Now give me a kiss." He added cheekily.

Jaime could only roll his eyes before obliging.

* * *

You know now that I think about it maybe I took this prompt a bit too literal 'cos they could have just woken up after a _~night_ and just threw on each other's tee or something u.u (is that even a face idk anymore)


	7. Day 07 - Cosplaying

**Day 07 - Cosplaying**

* * *

"You're kidding, right? Please tell me your kidding." Jaime is stuck between screaming and crying and running away.

Though he knows Bart would just catch up to him if he ran.

Bart just grins, holding Jaime's (matching) costume up for him, giving it a little shake.

"Put it on," He demands, zipping right up into Jaime's face. Jaime is a little creeped out, and he knows it shows on his face.

_I believe the best course of action right now would be to obliterate the Impulse._

"No!" Jaime hisses, and he sees Bart's eyes harden. He knows what's about- "Bart! Bart, no! Sto-"

Bart has him pinned down, and almost naked in less than 5 seconds.

God _damn_ if only he'd listened to Khaji Da.

Jaime huffs, and glares up at him. Bart is smirking, sat atop him, and still holding that bloody costume.

"Don't. You. Dare." Bart pouts, but otherwise makes no move to obey Jaime. Instead, he grinds his hips a bit - just a little bit - and Jaime almost _groans._

Because, apparently, Bart isn't wearing shorts underneath that skirt.

Just pants. And they feel incredibly thin against his own pair of boxers.

_I do not believe now is a good time for you to indulge in yourself in such an act. The Impulse is still trying to-_

"Shut up!" Jaime growls, and Bart looks at him all confused because

"Ididn'tsayanything!" And Bart talking makes his body move again and Jaime's _pretty sure _that's not one of Tim's bird-a-rangs in his pants - again - and so his hands instantly go up to grip and Bart's sides, except Bart is no longer there because his face is now above Jaime and he's yanking his torso up and literally forcing his body into the costume-

"_You little shit."_ is all Jaime can get out before he's manhandled onto his feet and the skirt is thrown over his neck and pulled down so it covers his underwear.

Bart's grin is so huge and triumphant that it makes Jaime scowl because _he fell for it_, but then he remembers _what_ he fell for and again his face must have showed it,

because Bart has sped them over to the wall and is now kissing him senseless and they're both more than a little turned on right now and it has nothing to do with the skirts they're both wearing or the wigs - okay _maybe_ the skirts a little bit because it gives them both much much more freedom than trousers do and _why_ aren't they in the bedrom?!

…Oh. They are.

And Jaime's back is pressed against the solidity of his mattress, with Bart's lips still working against his, both hands roaming.

"If I'd known you enjoyed being Sailor Mercury so much, I'd have done this long ago." Bart pants, trying not to break rhythm.

Jaime's a little angry he'd interrupt them to speak - let alone say that - so he does the same except says:

"I'm enjoying _you,_ not the costume. Idiot."

_But the costume does make things easier for you and the Impulse._

* * *

**'Creeped' is a word, right? I'm sure it is. I don't know why Chrome is underlining it.**

**Inspired by that picture of the Flash!fam all in Sailor Moon costumes but I couldn't find that also I've never seen Sailor Moon but I looked at the colours of the skirts and I thought Mercury's fitted Jaime's costume best ?**


	8. Day 08 - Zombie Apocalypse

**Day 08 - Zombie Apocalypse**

(Holy crap this was so much fun to write, also Human!Khaji Da)

* * *

"I said let go of me, you bitch!" Bart watched as the girl's crazed face - for everything about this was crazy, entirely improbable, im_possible_ - screamed at her best friend, eyes gone wild.

Watched as her foot slammed down with a sickening crunch onto the arm of her best friend - he could remember neither of their names at this current moment - and as the girls body slid down the stairs.

Watched as her body was tore apart, limb from limb, by _their_ bare hands. Squelches, screams of agony and the sound of bones crunching, skin shredding and ligaments tearing filled the air. Blood splattered everywhere, landing on him, landing on the girl, landing on _them._

Watched as the girl, who so mercilessly threw her best friend away like God forsaken trash, froze - because _they_ were behind her now. Watched as filthy, blue tinted hands grabbed at her face, her shoulders, her legs, her sweat glossed thighs.

As her eyes slid to the side so she could see the monsters behind her, as the tears dripped down her face, as she could not scream, as _their_ teeth sunk into her flesh.

As she just collapsed into their grasp, limp and dying and getting torn apart.

As- nothing. Hands were over his eyes, stopping him from seeing any more.

"We gotta go," A voice hissed right into his ear, as quiet as anything. It was Khaji Da. "Come on, Bart." He withdrew his hands from Bart's eyes, and began moving as silently as possible through the crowd of _them_ that were devouring those two poor souls.

Bart followed suit, just as silently, praying it would not be he that tripped and made a noise - because any noise, any single noise would set them on to your trail.

They found the rest of their 'group' in the school medical office.

"Is everyone okay?" Was the first thing Miss Morse asked, surveying the room. "Nobody been bit?" Everyone shook their heads; it seemed they didn't trust their voices enough to speak.

"I think Bart's a bit traumatised." Khaji spoke up, leaning against one of the metal tables.

Tim snorted. "We're all a bit traumatised, right now. This is a literal nightmare. Where did these _things_ even come from?"

"No one knows," Cassie said, hand over mouth as she surveyed the scene of the school playground.

"We need to find a way out of here!" Barbara almost yelled, before Conner viciously hushed her.

"You need to _shut up_ before we all become food! Before we become one of _them!_" He snarled at her, hand over her mouth to prevent further protests.

"Guys…" The nurse's efforts to calm the group were weak at best. They continued arguing with one another, albeit this time in hushed tones.

They still wanted to survive, after all.

"Babs," Jaime's voice was the one thing that got everyone to be quiet. It was clear cut, like the precise slicing of a diamond, and in command. He turned to face the red head, "Have you managed to get in touch with your uncle? Surely he knows what's going on. Or something, at least."

Barbara shook her head, "N-no. He isn't answering his calls."

"How is her _uncle_ going to help us?" La'gaan finally spoke up, glaring at Jaime. "We need to find a way _out_ of here, not spend time worrying about relatives that are probably _dead!_" He spat,

"La'gaan!" Miss Morse scolded, peaceful facing growing unusually serious. Jaime put a reassuring hand on her shoulder,

"It's okay, nurse Morse. He's right, our relatives probably are dead by now. Babs's uncle is the police commissioner, he holds most of the firearm power in this city. If he knew we were trapped, there's no doubt he'd come rescue us." Jaime paused then, frown settling in. "But like you said, he's probably dead. Just like my mum and sister are, too."

"Jaime," This was the first time Bart had spoke throughout their entire time in the office, and it was more of a breathless whisper than anything.

Jaime turned to him, small smile lifting up the corner of his mouth. "Don't worry about it, hermano, we've just gotta concentrate on getting out of here first. Survival, then family. Got it?"

He looked around the room, only to see everyone nodding their heads in agreement. He had expected some refusal, but it seemed that right then, everyone was working on the same page in their survival instinct book.

"We can take the school bus." Nurse Morse spoke, still serious. "I'm not certified to drive it, but I don't really think that matters right now." She grinned, and it was a wicked thing.

"Good thinking," Babs praised. "We'll all fit in there, no problem. Do you have the keys?"

"There's actually a set on my building keys," She pulled out a massive ring - very typical - of keys. There was barely any part of the ring visible. "We just have to get to the front car park."

"Easier said than done," Conner grunted, having moved to stand beside Cassie at the window. "They've swarmed the place. I don't know how we'll even get outside, let alone to the bus…"

"Actually…" Tim was distracted as he spoke, peering out the blinds covering the window in the Medical Office. He turned to face Khaji Da and Bart, face determined. "They're blind, right? They only react to sound?"

Bart nodded, "We think so. They didn't react to us visually, they just followed the noise."

"Then I have a plan."

Getting outside was a terrifying, prolonged adventure. Everyone seemed too scared to breathe, let alone take that first fate-filled step.

But they eventually made it to the front car park, weapon in hands.

Tim had swiped a bow staff for himself and a sword for Conner, both from the gym. La'gaan was using a baseball bat, and Babs and Cassie hockey sticks.

Jaime had a metal javelin.

Khaji Da had a gun. No one asked why or where it had come from; they felt it was the least of their worries.

Bart had no weapon, and neither did Miss Morse. Bart argued that something in his hands would slow him down, and Miss Morse (who had commanded everyone to call her Megan now that school was officially over), was adamant that she would never harm a human being, even if they weren't exactly human any more.

And that was how they found themselves walking as slowly and soundlessly across the car park as possible.

They were doing well.

The bus was in sight.

No monsters had given them a second look.

God was with them, they were going to-"HEY, GUYS! DON'T JUST LEAVE US HERE!"

Nobody finished the step they were going to make, as all nine pairs of eyes widened and turned, just for a brief, too long second to see behind them.

A group of kids - Jaime couldn't make them out, but he was sure he recognised a few of them - were now running towards them, arms flailing, and _yelling._

"Shit." More than one of them swore, and suddenly the group, too, found themselves running.

Away from the masses of zombies, away from the teens trailing behind.

Jaime had to grit his teeth as he heard their screams, as he knew _they_ were upon them. The images he could picture in his mind almost made him go weak in the knees, but a shove from Tim behind kept him upright.

Bart was running beside him, dodging the zombies that literally threw themselves at him, leaving them instead for Jaime and Tim to dispose of.

_Crap!_ Bart thought, watching out of the corner of his eye as Jaime struggled to get his javelin out of the head of one of _them._ _If we don't hurry, soon we'll become overpowered. I'm faster than all of these, if I could just-_

"Give me the keys!" Bart demanded, sprinting up to the lead. He passed Nurse Morse, yanking the keys from her outstretched hand. It was quite frightening how much faster he was than anybody; he was at the bus in no seconds flat.

Jamming the keys into the lock, he turned them in the lock and shoved the door open, before turning around to see the blurred outlines of his friends looming in the distance.

He felt bad, leaving them like that, but it really could not be helped. Taking the keys out the door, he quickly entered the driver's seat and sparked the ignition, feeling the roar of bus below him jump into life.

The steering wheel was huge - not that he knew how to drive, anyway. he just knew something about 'ten and two', whatever the hell that meant.

La'gaan and Babs reached the bus next, panting and clambering inside as quickly as possible.

He could see Nurse Morse running at the back, Cassie in front and Conner behind, both fending off the creatures that were trying to strike.

After a well executed beheading from Tim with his bow, Jaime sliding underneath the staff so it did not slow his momentum, Khaji Da pressed his gun to the temple of one that had fortunately had it's arms tore off, pressing the trigger and exploding the head.

It fell to a lifeless heap on the floor as all three climbed inside.

"Hurry!" Jaime yelled, turning to face the last three members of their group.

"We're trying!" Conner grunted, embedding his sword into the brain of yet another zombie.

When they finally reached the bus, Jaime and Tim shoved the door shut behind them, cutting off the hand that was outstretched untoward. It twitched on the floor, finger muscles spasming.

Bart ushered Megan into the driver's seat, before throwing himself down onto one of the seats.

"Drive!" Babs yelled at her, and Megan did, changing gear and slamming her foot down.

The bus jerked forward, and Megan's cries of "I'm so sorry!" Were drowned out by the sound of the engine's growl, the banging of walking carcasses thumping against the bonnet, bones crunching under the wheels. Hands striking the windows, squeaking as they slid down.

The town was exactly the same as the school.

Ridden by _them_, there wasn't a single human soul left in sight. Bodies lay slumped against street corners, half or all their face missing.

Twisted into unorthodox, impossible positions across the red smeared tarmac, bones and clothing shattered and torn and impossible to identify.

There wasn't a sound in the still air, except the low rumble of their bus and their short, precise breaths.

Until they reached the bridge out of town, that was.

Cars lined up so incredibly close, horns honking and mothers and daughters and fathers and sons, brothers and sisters all yelling for them to be let through.

"There's gotta be another way out of town!" Cassie peered out of the windows as they neared the end of the line.

"There isn't," Conner shook his head, sadly, mournfully.

The rest of the group looked crestfallen.

"My friend, Artemis-" Megan began, deciding to take a risk and turn off the road before she ended up joining the crowd of stationary cars. "Is an ex-militant. She has an apartment near here, and I house sit from time to time.

"There's no way they'd have got inside her house, so I think it will be safe for us to crash there." Everyone stayed quiet as she drove, away from the exit, away from their chance of survival.

No body voiced it, but they each felt their survival book turn one more page to the end.

When Megan said ex-militant, she wasn't lying. 6-feet high chain linked fences surrounded the property, so out of place for a house within the city, and beyond that fence was a further ring of cast iron spikes, protecting the building.

Getting inside wasn't too difficult. Only a handful of _them_ remained scattered; the rest, it seemed, had began to wander toward the bridge.

Toward the noise, the yells, the honks. Toward the mass of people that didn't seem to have moved a single inch since the group passed by in their bus hours ago now.

"We're going to take a bath," Babs called over her shoulder, as one by one she, Cassie and Megan filed into the bathroom.

"What is it," Tim muttered after glancing at their disappearing backsides, "With girls and going to the bathroom together?"

"Who cares?!" La'gaan almost moaned in delight, "I'm going to see if I can peak through the door."

Before he could make it more than two steps, he was knocked to the floor by a brutal force at the back of his skill. "Tch. Disgusting," Khaji scowled, glaring down at the boy's unmoving body.

"Was that necessary?" Tim asked, bending down to make sure Khaji's blunt hit with the gun handle hadn't killed him.

"I think it was." Conner piped up from across the room, having paused in examining the massive book collection along the wall. Khaji Da only shrugged, beginning to look around the room for Jaime.

"He's outside on the balcony, talking to Bart." Tim spoke with a warning tone, an 'interrupt them and you'll regret it' kind of tone.

Khaji just snorted, before sitting down on one of the sofas.

"Bart, are you okay?" Jaime mirrored Bart, leaning over the balcony with him.

"There's so many." He whispered, voice hoarse.

"I know." It was very hard for Jaime to not let his voice crack.

Bart's shoulders were shaking, and his knuckles were white as they clenched at the railing. It looked as though they would split any moment. It couldn't have been comfortable.

The sudden realisation that he was crying hit Jaime like a ton of bricks.

"I'm sorry." Bart's voice _was_ cracking as he spoke, and Jaime could just see the pale tracks glistening down his cheek, "I'm sorry," He tried again, not letting go of the railing. It was probably his anchor. "Once I start crying," Bart shook his head lightly, "I c-can't s-sstop."

Jaime was frozen, having no idea what to do or what to say, before another shudder rippled through Bart.

Making a small grunt of finalisation, Jaime grabbed a handful of Bart's jacket and yanked him over.

"Wha-" Bart's eyes went wide as he stopped moving, as Jaime's lips descended upon his. One hand was raised, as if to push him away, but it never got that far.

Jaime was able to move Bart backward, so his back was resting against the rail of the balcony, the top half of his body leaning over the side, above the streets below.

Bart relaxed a little, his hand lowering and his eyes sliding halfway closed.

All too soon, Jaime pulled away. He even had the gall to smirk, a friendly, non-malicious smirk that kind of maybe sent his stomach fluttering, at Bart, as he swiped his thumb under Bart's eye, effectively collecting all the tears that remained.

"See? You stopped," Jaime stated, before reeling Bart into a hug.

It took a few moments, but Bart hugged him back, hands clutching desperately at Jaime's back.

* * *

**And this was mostly based on Highschool of the Dead. (Because I loved that show so much)**


	9. Day 09 - Hanging Out With Friends

**Day 09 - Hanging out With Friends**

(Lesbians too in case you're not okay with that - Cassie/Babs)

* * *

Every now and then, Cassie would throw a side glance at Bart and Jaime.

With every glance, Bart seemed to have gotten closer and closer to the older teen.

Cassie knew they were dating (Who didn't? They really weren't as secret as they thought.), and had no qualms with it.

But while they were watching a movie, you know, one with guns and explosions and Cassie was _right next to Babs,_ Babs who was _the girl_ that Cassie had been trying to _hint_ to forever, it was a little unappreciative.

By the time Bart had sidled onto Jaime's lap, virtually lying sideways across him, Cassie thought it was time to act.

"Ew. Totally okay with you two together and everything, but I don't like being a third wheel. And neither does Babs. So please, stop." Cassie was on the verge of cringing as she looked away from the TV to fully see Bart and Jaime.

Babs snorted, "Speak for yourself. I'm enjoying the show." The statement made Cassie's stomach drop just a littl.

Jaime flushed red, hurrying to retract his hand from around Bart's waist and trying to push him subtley off of his lap.

Bart was having none of it.

Instead, he swiftly clambered so he was fully straddling Jaime's lap, ignoring his (feeble) protests.

Flashing a quick grin at Cassie, one that was clearly full of meaning ('_This is what you should do, girl, take notes.'),_ he wrapped his arms around Jaime's neck and smashed his lips right onto his, swallowing the little surprised squeal-turned moan it elicited from his boyfriend.

Babs hollered, until she let out a surprise squeak of her own when Cassie copied Bart's actions.


	10. Day 10 - With Animal Ears

**Day 10 - With Animal Ears**

(AKA That Time Jaime Got Fused with Khaji Da)

So I have this kind of dumb headcanon in which Bart has a thing; he's actually afraid of bugs. I wrote a piece about it, so this is kind of a sequel.

* * *

"OHMYGOD GETAWAYFROM ME, YOUGIANT-ASSFREAK!" Bart shrieked, too horrified to even use his superspeed as he stumbled all the way across his bedroom at the Mountain, tripping over the objects he would usually avoid.

Clothes were strewn everywhere; it was a typical time travelling junior superhero speedster's room.

When Bart reached the safety of his bed, and promptly clambered atop of it, back bracing against the wall.

He looked at the monster standing in his (_closed!_ Bart was doomed!) doorway, eyes wild and chest heaving.

Fingers stretching out clumsily, they wrapped around a soft piece of fabric. A shirt, most likely.

"I don't know _how_ you got in the mountain," Bart was still shrieking, and his hand, the one containing the now balled up shirt, retracted into his chest before he flung it outward, watching as it hit the beast square in chest.

Absolutely nothing happened, yet Bart continued as if something had. "But don't you dare come any closer to me!" Bart was proud of how his voice didn't quiver in that last part.

"Hermano-" The voice it spoke with - it was scratchy, old and worn out, but also familiar.

Bart still screamed, though, high pitched and full of terror - "EEK! YOUTALK! OHSWEETJESUS, YOU TALKGET. AWAY. FROM. ME!"

Blindly, he grabbed yet another useless projectile and lobbed it at the intruder. This time, said intruder caught it easily and tossed it to the side.

A hand-paw-claw-_thing_ extended outward, toward Bart, sending him impossibly backward, his quilt coming in bunches around him.

The voice it emitted now was different; more nasally, more monotonous and eerily familiar.

"Patience has been wiped out in terms of the Impulse. Beginning extermination sequence #15823-"

"GAHH! No! Please, Mr. bug-man! _I DON'T WANT TO BE EXTERMINA- _wait_, Scarab? _Is that you?" Bart's eyes resembled a bug right now, as he stared at the possible-intruder-scarab-bug-thing.

"Don't forget Jaime." It muttered, and though it was quiet, Bart still heard and still recognised Jaime's voice laced underneath the bug-likeness of the voice.

"Jaime?!" Exclaimed Bart, sitting up and throwing his quilt away. But keeping the pillow. Missile, you know?

A second had extended out, this time to the side of the being and the overhead light was switched on.

Revealing-

Ew. Gross.

There was no skin.

Only blue ink/fur/scales/who the heck knew, wrapped suffocatingly around stick-like limbs or bones or hell they could have actually been twigs.

There was some skin on his torso. Patchy; it was a cross between Jaime's skin and the Scarab's blue shell. Kind of like a tri-coloured cob.

Growing out - literally, growing - of his-their? back was a set of wings and- oh god, that was bone.

That was actually bone, and attached to it the fragile sheen that was a bug's wing.

Bart felt like vomiting.

The eyes were yellow, luminous, though Bart did not need the light to know that.

"Ohmygod, _Jaime! You've been consumed by a bug!"_ Bart had now jumped up, and was gesturing maniacally with his hands.

"I have not been consumed!" Jaime snapped, beginning to walk forward.

Before he had so much as taken a step, something hard hit him dead on in the face, before flopping to the floor. He looked down to see it was Bart's pillow, and then eyes narrowed, back up at Bart.

Who was glaring.

"Oh, no." Bart ordered, "You are staying right where you are, Mister. I don't care if we're dating. You are _not_ coming any closer, not until I've called Zatanna and she's reversed the spell or gave you a potion or whatever, you know, just done something about this."

"Sorry, guys," Zatanna glanced apologetically between the two, who were situated on either side of the room, "But there's nothing I can do that won't involve serious damage to the two of them."

Bart groaned, "_Please, pleasepleaseplease, do not tell me this is permanent."_ Begged he, hands clasping together.

Zatanna let out a good natured laugh. "Don't worry, boys, it'll wear off sometime in the next 48 hours. For now, though, Jaime, I suggest you refrain from going out in public or doing anything generally strenuous. I don't know how much strain this is putting on your normal body, so it's best that you wait it out as patiently as possible. Sorry, again, I feel kind of useless for a Leaguer right now."

Jaime sighed, before smiling gratuitously, "Don't worry about, Zatanna. Thanks for coming along, anyway."

He showed her out, and just like that, the two boys were left alone once again.

"You're really not going to come near me?" Jaime asked, rounding onto his boyfriend, hand-paw-claw-_things _on hips.

"Nope." Bart replied, smacking the 'p' and plopping down onto his bed.

"You're ridiculous." He dead-panned, which Bart retorted to with:

"And you're a bug."

"Who wants a kiss and cuddle from his boyfriend."

"Not a chance!" Bart sounded mortally offended by the suggestion.

Jaime rolled his eyes, before reaching for mikado stick out of one of the numerous packets littered around Bart's room, taking a small bite.

More of a nibble, really; his teeth weren't exactly human sized. Or shaped. Maybe kissing his boyfriend wasn't such a good idea.

"Throw us one," Bart called, and too lazy to reach back over, he just threw the one in his hand.

Bart caught it easily, and it was gone within less than a second.

Well, some of it was- the top half, the tip at which Jaime had nibbled, was still in Bart's hand.

Bart waited until he had the other teen's eye, until they were staring at each other directly, and said: "Hey, Jaime." He gave the mikado stick in his hand a lick. "Indirect kiss." He grinned, winked, and then chomped the rest of it down.

Jaime felt himself flush.

* * *

**So you may or may not have noticed I have a policy of ending all of these with a kiss. I couldn't think of a way to get them to kiss, since you know, Bart ain't gonna go near Jaime whilst he's a bug, but then, hey-ho, indirect kiss!**

**It's still a kiss that counts, right? ;)**


	11. Day 11 - Wearing Onesies

**Day 11 - Wearing Onesies**

(The original prompt was kigurumis, but I am at least 93% sure they're the same thing.)

* * *

"How great are these?" Bart's excited eyes twinkled in the light as he looked up at Jaime and- oh look, it even had a hood.

With yellow eyes painted on and everything.

"…So, great. Really great." It was painful for Jaime to have to fake a smile, fake a happy expression.

But he kind of couldn't let Bart down by telling him they were pretty horrible - and extremely cheesy.

Horrible and cheesy, yet surprisingly good looking on the boy.

Jaime figured if his could have an accident with the washing machine, wherein one of Milagro's socks or knickers accidentally got in the washing _at the same time_ as what he was currently about to wear, consequently dying it a much needed shade of blue, anything but the off-white it was, then he'd be perfectly fine with wearing it around the house.

Maybe not the mountain.

"Well?" Bart prompted, and only then Jaime realised that his mind had effectively cut off his ears.

Huh. Maybe he wasn't that great of a multi-tasker, after all.

"Uh-" What had Bart said? He really couldn't thi- _The Impulse is requesting that you place the piece of cloth in your hand over your body._

Oh. "Sure!" Jaime exclaimed, hoping it didn't sound to strained.

Apparently, it didn't, because Bart only beamed brighter.

Slipping off his shoes, Jaime climbed into the onesie before zipping it up. He didn't bother replacing his shoes, instead opting to kick them a little to the side so they were in nobody's way.

"It suits you!" Bart sighed happily, taking a look at the Impulse-themed onesie Jaime was now inhabiting.

"It does? I'm glad," The smile this time was a little less forced. If Bart was happy, Jaime was happy.

"Yeah!" Bart grabbed Jaime's hand, and soon he was dragging him away at a faster than normal pace, "Now come on, Iwannashoweveryone!"

Wait, what?

"Bart, Bart wait!" Jaime called, and was glad when Bart listened and slowed to a stop.

"Yes?" The younger boy asked, turning to face Jaime.

"U-uh," Jaime stammered, looking for the right words to say. "Ah!" He exclaimed, before pulling Bart closer and fusing their lips together.

Jaime was pretty sure Bart squealed.

"How about we withhold on telling the others," Jaime whispered, "And instead we test out the friction in these?"

Jaime was grasping at straws, really, anything to get out of showing everyone in the mountain, and if Khaji Da was human, or cared, whatever, Jaime was pretty sure he'd be peeing himself with laughter right about now.

_You may not be able to hear me, Jaime Reyes, but I am most definitely laughing._

… Drat.

"Okay," Bart whispered back, and Jaime rewarded him with a smile before bending down to kiss him again.

* * *

**Aaaaand we are up to date!**

**No idea when I'll do Day 12, sorry, but it will be soon though xC**


End file.
